Nouvelle Ville, Nouvelles Histoires
by elea3105
Summary: Bella décide de partir de Forks pour Los Angeles. Elle va habiter avec Alice.Grace à Alice , elle va faire la connaissance d'Edward, D'Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie.Tous Humain.
1. L'arrivée

_Coucou, je me lance dans une story, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire._

_Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes_

* * *

Nous sommes en plein mois de juillet, je viens d'arrivée à Los Angeles.

J'ai tout quitté, mes amies, ma famille enfin mon père puisque ma mère, Renée, était déjà parti avec son nouveau copain Phil, un joueur professionnel de base-ball. Ils se sont installés à Phoenix. Ma mère ayant eu marre de la pluie constante de Forks.

Moi, je suis venue ici, à Los Angeles pour faire mes études littéraire, et oui j'adore lire, et tous ce qui concerne les livres, c'est pour ça aussi que je vais travailler dans une librairie, pour payer mes études et l'appartement dans lequel je vais vivre avec une certaine Alice Cullen. Je suis tombée par hasard sur son annonce comme quoi elle chercher une nouvelle colocataire. Son appartement étant pas long de l'université ayant aussi un arrêt de bus juste en bas de l'immeuble, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai appelé. Le courant est toute suite bien passé entre elle et moi, enfin c'est plutôt elle qui tenait la conversation. Alice à l'air d'une fille plutôt bavarde alors que moi je suis tout le contraire, je suis plutôt timide. J'ai très peu confiance en moi.

Je viens d'arriver devant la porte de l'appartement, je m'apprête à sonner quand la porte s'ouvre me faisant sursauter laissant voire une jeune femme plutôt dynamique, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

La jeune femme brune me prend la main et m'emmène dans l'appartement.

- Salut tu dois être Bella. Enchanter moi, c'est Alice. Me dit-elle joyeusement.

- euh… Salut.

- laisse tes affaires ici, je vais te faire visiter l'appartement.

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de me répondre, Alice m'entraîne dans ce que je devine le salon puisqu'il y a trois canapé en forme de U, une télé écran plat accroché au mur, une table basse en bois, avec un tapis beige en dessous. La pièce est de couleur beige et chocolat, la couleur des canapés d'ailleurs. J'adore la décoration.

- C'est très beau. Dis-je en regardant la pièce.

- merci, c'est ma mère qui a décoré l'appartement. Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur.

- là c'est la cuisine. Me dit-elle en se retournant.

La cuisine donnant sur le salon grâce à un bar, des chaises étaient placés devant celui-ci. La cuisine étant tout aussi belle que le salon.

Puis après le salon, elle me montra sa chambre qui est beaucoup plus colorer que le salon est la cuisine, puisque sa chambre le mur en face de la porte est rouge Ferrari. Moi qui n'aime pas trop les couleurs flash, je trouve celui plutôt beau.

Enfin on arrive à ma chambre que je trouve plutôt belle assez spacieuse, avec un coin mur à gauche, un grand lit au centre de la pièce, un dressing bien trop grand pour le nombre d'affaires que j'ai. Et une salle de bain privée ce que j'apprécie tout particulièrement.

Une fois la visite fait Alice me laisse quelque temps pour pouvoir déballer le peu d'affaires que j'ai, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Je pris une douche vite fait après le nombre d'heure d'avion cela fait du bien.

Je retourne dans le salon Alice est entrain de regarder la télé. Je m'assis à cote d'elle.

- on va pouvoir faire connaissance. A part que tu t'appelles Bella Swan, je connais rien d'autres de toi.

-ouai.

- Tu viens d'où ?

- De Forks, une petite ville du nord des Etats-Unis. Il pleut tous le temps là-bas.

- Sa va te changer. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Non, fille unique. J'ai 18 ans. Mes parents sont divorcés. Ma mère, Renée, est partie vivre à Phoenix avec son nouveau copain et mon père Charlie vit seul à Forks. Et toi ?

- J'ai 18 ans aussi. J'ai deux grands frères Edward et Emmet. Dont Edward qui habite aussi dans cet immeuble juste au dessus avec son meilleur ami Jasper. Rosalie mon ancienne colocataire vit maintenant avec mon autre frère Emmet et est la sœur jumelle de Jasper.

Ahh faut suivre tous ça, je sens que je vais me perdre qui est avec qui, qui est la sœur de qui. Oulala.

- et tes parents ?

- ils sont toujours ensemble, mon père Carlisle est médecin à l'hôpital de L.A. Et ma mère Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur comme je te l'ai dit. Voilà tu s'es à peu près tout en gros.

Et tu vas faire quoi comme études ?

- De Littérature et je vais travailler à la librairie qui est pas long d'ici.

- Ah ok, t'aime les livres ?

- J'adore ça. Tous ce qui touche à la littérature, sa me passionne. Et toi ?

- Moi les livres ce n'est pas trop mon trucs. C'est plus le truc de mon frère Edward. J'en suis sure tu t'entendrais bien avec lui.

Je viens à peine d'arriver, elle me dit que je m'entendrais bien avec son frère. Elle va un peu vite comme même.

- je ne sais pas, on verra, quand je le verrai.

- il va venir se soir avec Jasper, ils veulent de rencontrer. J'espère que sa ne dérange pas qu'ils viennent.

Ah, je ne m'attendais pas à les rencontrer aussi vite.

- non, non bien sur, sa ne me dérange pas.

- sinon moi, je fais des études de stylisme, et en septembre je commence en stage en parallèle avec mes études à Vogue L.A. ce n'est pas super.

Il faudrait qu'on aille faire du shopping toutes les deux, on demandera à Rosalie de venir avec nous.

- euh... C'est-à-dire que je n'aime pas trop le shopping. Répondis-je hésitante.

C'est plutôt que je déteste le shopping mais je vais peut-être pas lui dire.

- ce n'est pas grave, tu viendras quand même n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-elle en faisant une moue ou on ne peut pas dire non.

-c'est d'accord.

- super, je t'adore déjà. Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Alice est un peu trop active à bon gout mais il faudra bien que je m'y fasse de plus elle est plutôt sympa.

* * *

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez_


	2. La Rencontre

_

* * *

_

Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

_Merci beaucoup pour ceux qui ont laissé des Reviews._

_Je tient à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de faire attention mais c'est mon point faible ont va dire._

* * *

Il est maintenant 20h30, Alice et moi venions de manger.

J'ai pu faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. J'ai pu me rendre compte que c'est une pile électrique, elle n'arrête jamais toujours à parler et à bouger. Malgré cela c'est une fille super sympa. J'ai pu en apprendre plus sur elle et sa famille comme quoi son frère Edward et jasper sont entrain de faire des études de médecines, que son autre frère Emmet est joueur professionnel de Football Américain. Qu'ils avaient toujours vécu à Los Angeles et qu'ils connaissaient jasper et Rosalie depuis qu'ils sont tout petits.

La sonnerie de la porte nous interrompit dans notre conversation. Alice se lève, se dirige vers la porte tout en sautillant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends des voix d'hommes qui se dirigent vers le salon en compagnie d'Alice.

Et là je le vis rentrer aux coter d'Alice, il est grand, des cheveux cuivré, une mâchoire bien dessinée, de belle lèvres puis son regard rencontre le mien. Il a des yeux magnifiques d'un vert profond et d'une intensité incroyable. Je détourne le regard, rougissante et gênée face à l'intensité de son regard sur moi.

- Je vous présente Bella, ma nouvelle colocataire. Bella, je te présente Jasper et Edward, mon frère.

- Salut ! Ajoutais-je rougissante face au regard d'Edward.

Edward et Jasper s'installent dans le canapé en face de moi alors qu'Alice s'installe à mes coter. Cela ne m'arrange pas qu'Edward soit juste en face de moi. J'ai tendance à rougir facilement alors si il est en face de moi et que je rougis à chaque fois qu'il me regard, il va me prendre pour une folle.

- Tu es d'accord Bella ?

Quoi ?? Hein…

- Bella !! Tu es avec nous ??? ajouta Alice en me sortant de mes pensées.

- oui…oui… qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demandez ?

- On te demandait si tu voulais venir avec nous chez Emmet et Rosalie pour qu'on puisse te les présenter. Ajouta Edward.

En plus d'être beau comme un dieu, il a une voix magnifique.

Oulala… il faut que j'arrête à parler d'Edward comme ça, je ne le connais même pas.

- d'accord, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Mais non, tu ne déranges pas. Précisa Alice.

- Tu es dans quelle Université ? Me demanda Jasper.

- L.A University _(note : un nom complètement inventé, je ne connais pas Los Angeles) _

- Nous aussi mais on étudie la médecine et Alice le stylisme. Ajouta Edward.

En plus d'habiter au dessus de moi, il est dans la même université. Bella arrête l'université est grande tu as très peu de chance de le croiser…. Je deviens vraiment folle.

- Vu que tu n'as pas de voiture, on pourra y aller ensemble quand on aura les mêmes horaires. Me proposa Alice.

- C'est très gentil, mais je peux prendre le bus sa ne me dérange pas.

- Mais non tu ne vas pas payer le bus alors que tu peux y aller en voiture.

- Bas merci.

- De toute façon, on a encore le temps avec la rentré, il nous reste un tout petit peu plus d'un mois. Ajouta Alice.

- Pourquoi tu es venue aussi tôt ? demanda Jasper.

- Je suis venue aussi tôt car je voulais me familiarisée avec les lieux et la ville que je ne connais pas avant de commencé l'université.

- On pourra tu faire visiter la ville un de ses jours. Ajouta Edward.

- D'accord… merci.

- De rien. Me répondis Edward avec un sourire à en tomber de sa chaise, heureusement que je suis sur le canapé.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, je fis plus ample connaissance avec Jasper et Edward. Je pus d'ailleurs remarqué qu'Alice et Jasper se lançaient des regards en coins. Se qui n'échappa pas à Edward non plus. La soirée s'est finie comme ça.

Edward et Jasper nous firent la bise pour nous dire au revoir et s'est toute rouge que je partis dans la chambre après avoir dis bonne nuit à Alice. Ce soir j'aurai du mal à mes laver les joues.

Je me mis en pyjamas puis me glissa dans mon lit. Le sommeil me pris quelque minutes plus tard lors que le visage d'Edward reste gravé dans mon esprit.

Une sonnerie me tira de mon sommeil. Je tends la main vers ma table de nuit, attrape mon portable et avant de regarder qui me téléphone, je décroche.

- Allo. Dis-je la voix encore toute pâteuse.

- Coucou, ma chérie. C'est maman. Dit-elle d'une voix trop joyeuse pour moi, dés le réveil.

- Bonjour Maman.

- Ça va ? Tu es bien arrivée ? Ta colocataire…euh… Alice, c'est ça, elle est bien ?

Trop questions d'un coup.

- euh…oui ça va. Tout va très bien. Alice est super. Merci. Et toi ça va ?

- Oui très bien. Il fait très chaud, ici, c'est super j'adore. La maison qu'on a avec Phil est super, j'espère que tu pourras venir quand tu auras des vacances. Ou dans pas longtemps avant que tu reprennes les cours.

- oui, maman, je verrais. Bon je te laisse.

- d'accord, bisous. Je t'aime.

- moi aussi, maman.

Une fois que j'ai raccroché. Je prends des affaires propres dans mon armoire enfin plutôt le dressing qui est d'ailleurs presque vide. Puis me dirige vers la salle de bain prend ma douche, me lave les dents, me sèche les cheveux et me maquille un petit peu.

Une fois cela fait, je sors de ma chambre pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner où je rejoins Alice qui est entrain de prendre le sien.

- Salut. Me dit-elle.

- Salut, bien dormis ?

- Super et toi ?

- Très bien.

- Les garçons t'aiment bien. Me dit-elle alors que je suis entrain de me servir mon jus d'orange.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Edward et Jasper t'aiment bien.

- Ils sont sympa.

- Edward a pas beaucoup parler, c'est parce qu'il est un peu timide mais ça va vite changer.

J'ai hâte alors.

- Ah d'accord. Et toi tu sors avec Jasper.

- Euh… non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? me demande-t-elle en rougissant.

Je ne pensais pas la voir rougir.

- Parce que j'ai vu que vous vous lanciez des regards hier.

- ah bon… c'est juste, il me plait beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si s'est réciproque.

- J'avais l'impression que s'était réciproque.

- C'est vrai, demanda-t-elle en retrouva sa bonne humeur.

- euh… oui.

- Merci.

Elle se lève d'un coup et vient de prendre dans ses bras. Puis se dirige tout en sautillant tel un petit lutin vers sa chambre.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plu._

_N'hésitez à laisser des Reviews_.


End file.
